


And The Sun Sets (Forever)

by SassyFrench



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, flaritza
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFrench/pseuds/SassyFrench
Summary: « Les yeux que la latina posa tranquillement sur elle étaient d'un noir terne et triste, mais doux et profond, et Flaca ne pouvait juste pas se résoudre à l'ignorer de nouveau comme le faisait les gens qui passaient à côté d'elle sans un regard de compassion. »Ou la fois ou Flaca n'aurait pas imaginé trouver une telle chaleur dans les yeux de quelqu'un qui en était physiquement tellement dépourvue.FLARITZA AU.





	And The Sun Sets (Forever)

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages ne m’appartiennent pas, mais les fautes d’orthographe sont bien à moi par contre ;)  
Bonne lecture

Le bus s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus sec.

Flaca détestait la période de Noël. Les gens bousculaient et râlaient sans cesse et les files d'attentes au supermarché étaient interminables.

_La prison. _

Ça lui rappelait la prison, dans un sens, et elle y était habituée, mais les mauvaises habitudes qu'elle y avait pris lui menaient la vie dure, et elle s'attirait toujours quelques regards disgracieux quand un puta mal placé sortait de sa bouche lorsque quelqu'un la bousculait ou lui passait devant à la caisse.

Elle sortit du bus dans une nuée de jurons espagnols et soupira d'une lassitude légèrement précoce en voyant le monde se bousculer pour les courses de dernière minute à l'entrée du petit supermarché.

« Ay mierda » Soupira t-elle en tirant ses écouteurs de ses oreilles, déjà ennuyée par l'envie folle de retourner chez elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Elle devait prendre sur elle, arrêter de geindre, rentrer dans cette supérette de banlieue de merde, et trouver une dinde surgelée qu'elle fera chauffer ce soir - si il y en avait encore, ce serait cool, sinon elle allait devoir se rabattre sur les conserves et déjà que son premier Noël en dehors de la prison s'annonçait pathétique, là ça allait vraiment craindre _un_ _max_.

Elle traina les pieds vers l'entrée bondée du magasin mais baissa les yeux vers son portable bas-de-gamme quand il vibra dans sa main.

_L'agent_ _de_ _probation_.

Son cœur commença immédiatement à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, et les pires scénarios envahirent une micro-seconde son esprit.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire encore ? Ils avaient déjà trouvé un truc pour la renvoyer en prison ? Non, pas déjà, pas sans avoir eu la chance d'essayer de vivre.._

Ses doigts survolèrent dans un instant de doute la touche verte qui s'obstinait sur l'écran, et elle appuya.

« Um, allo ? » Tenta t-elle nerveusement en réprimant difficilement la boule de nerf qui bloquait ses cordes vocales.

L'agent commença immédiatement à la sermonner pour une histoire de gamin et de centre commercial qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien étant donné qu'elle en était la protagoniste.

« Attendez non- C'est ma sœur c'est- C'est ma sœur qui vous a- Non mais attendez escucha me- »

Elle comprit rapidement qu'elle n'avait clairement pas son mot à dire dans la conversation, et ça n'avait malheureusement jamais été le fort de Flaca de s'écraser quand il fallait le faire, ainsi elle commença vite à ronfler d'ennuis.

« Sérieusement ? Non mais attendez vous allez pas me sanctionner pour ça, cette tonta a perdu quasiment tous mes eyeliners de marque et personne lui à rien dis, et ici j'perds son gosse genre quoi, 2h dans un magasin et vous venez m'crier dans les oreilles ? Sérieux - Eh rétractez vos tétons on l'a retrouvé le gamin non ? En revanche mes eyeliners j'attends toujours qu'ils- »

Elle écarta promptement le portable de son oreille en grimaçant alors que la femme à l'autre bout de la ligne commençait à monter en volume.

« Bon non écoutez j'suis désolé okay ? C'que j'voulais dire c'est qu'elle avait personne pour le garder ce jour là et j'étais genre la seule personne occupée qu'aux trois-quart, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'vous dise sérieusement ! Si il s'était pas pommé au magasin avec moi il se serait pommé dans une marée de cannettes de bière et de shots de vodka sur le sol d'un bar pourri à regarder sa conne de mamá se déchirer la gueule- Oui, oui non pardon j'voulais dire ça sans insulte, c'que j'veux dire c'est que j'suis le héros dans l'affaire ! Sérieux c'est pas moi qui mérite d'avoir ma gueule en prison, c'est cette perra qui me sert de sœur ! »

La discussion était visiblement à sens unique, étant donné que l'agent ne l'écoutait pas du tout et se contentait de rappeler à Flaca qu'elle était sous probation et que sa liberté ne tenait qu'à une connerie.

« S'il vous plait non, mettez pas ça dans mon dossier j'ai- » La ligne coupa sèchement et Flaca grogna d'un désespoir mal dissimulé.

« Fais chiez.. » Elle ne se sentait plus du tout d'aller faire les courses.

Déjà qu'avant l'envie n'était pas folle, l'appel l'avait achevé. Elle traversa néanmoins la route fraichement déblayée et s'adossa au muret de briques rouges qui cloisonnait la supérette.

_Sérieusement ? Le jour de Noël ? Ça lui aurait couté quoi d'attendre le lendemain à cette pendeja ?_

Elle passa une main agitée dans ses cheveux noirs parsemés de légers flocons, le cœur tremblant encore alarmé par la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle inspira profondément dans l'espoir de se calmer et observa les alentours d'un oeil distrait. 

La rue était bondée de personnes qui s'affairaient de divers paquets cadeaux et sacs de nourriture, comme si tout New York s'était soudainement donné rendez-vous dans ce quartier de banlieue, mais malgré tous ces gens qui l'entouraient Flaca se sentait pourtant tellement seule à ce moment précis.

Elle fourra plus profondément ses mains dans ses poches et baissa les yeux à terre, observant avec un intérêt pathétique la fine couche de neige fondre sous ses épaisses bottes de combat.

Du mouvement à sa droite attira son oeil et elle remarqua pour la première fois la forme frêle mais néanmoins humaine recroquevillée sous une fine couverture mal rafistolée.

Flaca n'eut pas de mal à reconnaitre la silhouette tremblante et chétive d'une mendiante à l'apparence visiblement latine, et son cœur se serra douloureusement.

Ça aurait pu être elle, ça _devrait_ être elle, à quelques dollars prêt, c'était _elle_ qui était assise par terre sur quelques morceaux de cartons défraîchis. 

Elle s'approcha tranquillement de la forme immobile, l'expression troublée par une pitié évidente, et la jeune femme brune enveloppée dans la couverture sembla soudainement remarquer la présence de Flaca à côté d'elle, comme si elle n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un lui prête attention.

Elle tourna la tête vers la grande Dominicaine, et le cœur de Flaca se brisa un peu plus en voyant l'état de la jeune femme devant elle.

À cette distance, Flaca pouvait aisément distinguer ses traits hispaniques : elles devait avoir à peu près son age, peut être un peu plus vieille, c'était dur à dire avec les cernes violacées sous ses yeux charbons et ses pommettes saillantes bien trop marquées, signe d'une mauvaise hygiène nutritionnelle évidente.

Flaca serra les dents, prise d'une soudaine envie de justice.

Elle n'imaginait pas l'état des côtes de la jeune femme.

Les yeux que la latina posa tranquillement sur elle étaient d'un noir terne et triste, mais doux et profond, et Flaca ne pouvait juste pas se résoudre à l'ignorer de nouveau comme le faisaient les gens qui passaient à côté d'elle sans un regard de compassion.

La Dominicaine resta une bonne minute à détailler les angles et les aplats étrangement singuliers du visage de la petite Colombienne avant de se rendre compte que ce qu'elle était en train de faire avait un nom, et ça s'appelait dévisager quelqu'un.

Se sentant soudainement très gênée de sa propre attitude au limite du voyeurisme, Flaca jeta un coup d'oeil embarrassé autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un l'avait remarqué, mais personne ne semblait lui prêter attention, ni à elle et son comportement quelque peu maladroit, ni à la brunette étendue sur le sol enneigé dans sa petite couverture brunâtre.

Elle tourna de nouveau son regard vers la latina, peut être un peu moins gauche cette fois, et s'accroupie maladroitement à côté d'elle.

« Uh, salut » Commença Flaca bizarrement, sans trop savoir même quoi dire ni pourquoi elle avait commencé à parler.

Le regard confus que lui adressa la jeune femme la déstabilisa légèrement et elle sentit le rouge cramoisi prendre lentement mais surement possession de son cou. Elle remercia mentalement le ciel que sa carnation naturellement basanée dissimulait en grande partie la couleur embarrassante qui lui montait aux joues.

« Uh l-lo siento- uh, je t'ai juste vu et- ah mierda, sólo quería- um n-no importa, clairement j'me donne en spectacle là et je vais juste arrêter de parler, désolé, je voulais pas, um, t'insulter ou uh, désolé » Marmonna Flaca de nouveau sur ses pieds, le regard rembruni par la gêne, soudainement très impatiente de s'éloigner et d'oublier cette honte intergalactique.

« Maritza »

Flaca se stoppa net et se retourna avec hésitation, arborant à son tour un air confus sur le visage, pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu, ni d'avoir entendu quelque chose tout court.

« Uh- » Commença t-elle de nouveau, un peu étourdie, mais la petite hispanique lui adressa un faible sourire, dévoilant contre toute attente une rangée de dents blanches et droites, sans défauts.

De petites fossettes creusaient ses joues rougies par le froid et son sourire était quelque peu bancal, comme ci elle avait oublié comment faire depuis la dernière fois, mais Flaca lui trouva un charme immédiat et une chaleur sourde se répandit dans sa poitrine.

« Me llamo Maritza »

**Author's Note:**

> À suivre...


End file.
